You Look So Good In Love
by RenaissanceGrrl
Summary: Songfic. Takeru reminisces over his lost relationship with Hikari when he sees how happy she is with Daisuke.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its cahracters. Nor do I own George Strait's song, "You Look So Good In Love". HA! YOU READ MY DISCLAIMER! NOW I AM FREE FROM ALL LEGAL OBLIGATIONS!!! Kacie and Mariko are mine, but they're not *involved*, just mentioned, so no biggie there.  
  
Authoress's Notes: It's kind of an old song, yeah...but I've always liked it. It wasn't until my friend Kade burned it to CD for me that I began to appreciate its songfic possibilities, though. (Thanks Kade!!) So, anywho, I wrote this. It's unlike me--sad Takeru. I was thinking of doing it the other way around but...I don't know, I just...usually when I go Daikari I have Takeru find another girl or just like her as a friend or whatever, so he's not all depressed. I'm breaking out of my comfort zone! There you go! Huh...I hope my membership with the Advocates of the Happy Ending doesn't get revoked...oh, and, yeah, it's an American-style wedding. Why? 'Cause I didn't feel like researching. And Taichi and Sora seemed like the type to have one.  
  
UPDATE: Corrected some typos that were in the original post.  
  
Takeru leaned against a wall, hiding in the relative darkness. The conversation at the table was straying into relationships and all, and he didn't feel like having it held over his head that he was single when there were three couples at the table. Yamato had his girlfriend, Kacie, Jyou and Mimi--newlyweds of four years, as they joked--were all over each other, and Miyako was showing off her engagement ring from Ken.  
  
The table next to them wasn't much better--Koushirou with his new girlfriend, Daisuke and Hikari, college freshman Iori and his high school sweetheart Mariko, and two empty seats. Those belonged to the sole couple out on the dance floor--Taichi and Sora, taking their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
Takeru wasn't even sure why he had stayed after the wedding for this reception. Yes, the wedding had been nice, and he didn't dare miss that, but he didn't need to be there. He was being a fifteenth wheel, if that was possible. He didn't really need to know what presents Taichi and Sora got, how the dance went, who caught the bouquet, anything. He'd be getting a copy of the video, anyway.  
  
The music wound down and the song changed, and then all the other couples began getting up to dance. Takeru had known that would happen, but he was smart. He had made an excuse and left the room for a minute, and when he got back he just stood against the wall.  
  
For lack of better things to do, he reviewed the wedding ceremony mentally. Mimi and Yamato had been the maid of honor and best man, and then Miyako and Hikari had been the bridesmaids while Daisuke and Koushirou had been the groomsmen. Mimi and Jyou's almost-three-year-old daughter was the flower girl. Since there were no little boys--at least not yet, Mimi said, but maybe in about eight months, wink wink--there was no ringbearer. It was a typical American ceremony. Sora's colors were blue and yellow. The girls wore satiny periwinkle blue dresses that were very simple and straight-cut, and carried yellow roses, and the guys wore matching blue ties and had a single yellow rose on their lapels. Sora's bouquet was both yellow and blue since her dress was white.  
  
Takeru had noticed that for bridesmaid's dresses, they were actually kind of pretty. Most of the ones he'd seen were frilly and garish, but Sora had an eye for things like that and had decided simple was good.  
  
He noticed that they particularly flattered Hikari's coloring and figure. With her hair grown out a little and styled differently, curled up ever so slightly at the ends, and with Mimi's makeup job, and the trim fit of the dress, she was dazzling tonight.  
  
Oh, how you sparkle,  
  
And oh, how you shine  
  
But then, as he watched the way she danced with Daisuke, the way she held herself close against him, the way they whispered their conversations, the way neither could resist a soft peck on the lips every few minutes, he realized it wasn't the happiness of the day or the fancy outfit that made her so attractive. There was a soft glow in her cheeks, and her every movement betrayed it--she was desperately in love with Daisuke.  
  
That blush on your cheeks  
  
Is more than the wine  
  
Takeru had to admit he was slightly jealous of his two best friends--they had found each other. Hikari might have loved him like that if they had stayed together. He wasn't quite sure why they hadn't. Oh, he knew what they had told people--the stress of college put too much strain on a relationship, they weren't ready to be so serious, they weren't going anywhere in the relationship, all the usual excuses. They hadn't really quarrelled, they had just...drifted apart. They had been all in love and adorable at first, and then, when it naturally wore off like it always does, and they weren't sure why, they decided it wasn't meant to be. They had decided to part as friends before they did fight and lose a good platonic relationship.  
  
He wondered where he had gone wrong and Daisuke had gone right, what he did different. Why the two of them had been together for a year and five months and even with their careers and the stress of their lives, they still acted like they had just fallen in love. Takeru had only managed to hold onto her for seven months before the sparks died down, and they broke up at ten months.  
  
And he must do something  
  
That I didn't do  
  
However Daisuke did it, Hikari looked unbelievably happy. She was constantly smiling, she was laughing and chatting like there was no tomorrow and like it didn't matter that there was no tomorrow because Daisuke was with her tonight.  
  
Whatever he's doing  
  
It looks good on you  
  
It made Takeru happy to see her so happy, but he wondered, had Hikari ever looked like that when she had been in love with him?  
  
You look so good in love  
  
The song changed again and got even slower, and Daisuke pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. Her sweet smile betrayed her. She was daydreaming under the influence of wedding bells.  
  
You want him, that's easy to see  
  
She looked so contented in his arms. She sighed deeply in happiness and he saw Daisuke ask her something that made her laugh.  
  
You look so good in love  
  
That was when Takeru realized he wasn't just remembering the past or thinking that he wanted to find the girl who would love him the way Hikari loved Daisuke. He missed Hikari being in his life that way and he wished he had never broken up with her, or that she would come back to him.  
  
I wish you still wanted me  
  
Takeru tried to push the thought away as he finally made his way back to his seat. He'd been gone long enough, he didn't want to answer questions tonight. The music changed to something a bit faster, and Hikari and Daisuke left the dance floor. Only then did Takeru realize that Hikari was in the seat directly behind him.  
  
Daisuke held out her chair for her, but when they were both settled, Hikari sat sideways in her seat, turned her face in Takeru's direction, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Takeru sat sideways in his seat, too, and they looked at each other. She smiled softly. "Hey, buddy. How's your life going?"  
  
Takeru had trouble formulating an answer, looking at the glittery shines in her eyes.  
  
He must have stolen  
  
Some stars from the sky  
  
And gave them to you  
  
To wear in your eyes  
  
"Oh--ah--okay. I feel kind of embarrassed, I didn't realize I would be the only DigiDestined to show up alone."  
  
Hikari laughed. "That's your own fault."  
  
Takeru blinked. Surely she couldn't know what he'd been thinking. "What?"  
  
I had my chances  
  
But I set you free  
  
"Oh, you goof. Surely there's a girl you have a crush on. You could have asked someone to come with you. A wedding is a nice first date, you know, free meal, dancing, lots of people to talk to so that if you turn out to not like each other neither one of you is all lonely."  
  
Takeru nodded. "Yeah. I guess. But there really isn't any girl right now..."  
  
She tilted her head. "Well, you should pay attention. If you don't have a crush on someone there's surely some girl with a crush on you."  
  
Takeru didn't know what to say to that. He was wondering why she had never thought of that when they were together.  
  
Or why he had never been jealous of the guys who surely liked Hikari. Why had he never noticed what was right under his nose? Why had he been so willing to let her go?  
  
And now I wonder  
  
Why I couldn't see  
  
At last he changed hte subject with a roundabout compliment. "Sora has good taste. You looked beautiful up there."  
  
You look so good in love  
  
She turned just the slightest bit red. "Thanks. You like what Mimi did with my hair? She asked me, like, three months ago, not to cut it all this time, and this morning she just whacked at it with scissors and spent two minutes with a curling iron and ta-da, new hairstyle."  
  
"Yeah. It's really flattering on you."  
  
"I just hope I can keep it up. And I'm really glad Dai-chan likes it. I was afraid he'd hate it."  
  
You want him, that's easy to see  
  
"Are you kidding? Daisuke has as much common sense as the next guy. You look stunning tonight, any guy could see that. And besides, he loves you. You could wear sweatpants and a ratty old nightshirt and he'd think you were gorgeous."  
  
You look so good in love  
  
Takeru remembered a time when he had seen her in such an outfit, when she'd been sick one time, and thought that himself. He still would, too, if the circumstances were different.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah. Daisuke's the greatest."  
  
I wish you still wanted me  
  
Suddenly Takeru could hardly bear the fact that he had let her go. Why hadn't he tried harder? She would have tried, too. But he had given up on them, and now he was missing out. Missing out on all sorts of things. They might have gotten married. They might have grown old together. But back then he hadn't seen what was plain to him now.  
  
Darling, I've wasted a lot of years   
  
Not seeing the real you  
  
She was the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, but only because of love. It was Daisuke's love that made her this way now, but it could have been Takeru's. Tonight she was shining, tonight she was gorgeous, tonight she was glowing, tonight she was alluring, tonight she was in love. But Takeru was only the observer, not the one who got to truly enjoy it.  
  
But tonight your beauty is shining through  
  
Maybe he had known, back then. Maybe he had thought they would get back together. But Daisuke had come to her in his charming way, and it hadn't been like when they were in high school. He had swept her off her feet, and now they were in love.  
  
If only Takeru had really thought things through back then. If only he had reassured her of his love instead of letting himself think he didn't feel it any more.  
  
And I never took the time to let you know  
  
Daisuke stood, breaking off his conversation with the other table, and tapped Hikari's arm. "Sora's about to throw the bouquet and all..."  
  
He helped her to her feet and took her hand to lead her away. Takeru caught her other arm. "Wait."  
  
Hikari turend to Daisuke. "Go on. It'll take them a minute. I'll be right there."  
  
So before he takes you away, please, let me say  
  
"What is it?" Hikari asked Takeru.  
  
"I told you, you're beautiful. It's because you and Daisuke are in love...  
  
You look so good in love  
  
"It's so easy to tell who you're here with. Everyone knows...  
  
You want him, that's easy to see  
  
"And I think that it's so wonderful you found him and all...the way your eyes are lit up when he's around is just incredible...  
  
You look so good in love  
  
"And I just want you to know, I think I was really stupid about everything back in college. I'm sorry."  
  
I wish you still wanted me  
  
She smiled gently. "It's all in the past, Takeru-chan. You'll always be my best friend." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. She knelt at his eye level. "I gotta run. The bouquet, you know."  
  
He nodded. "Go."  
  
He watched her rise and walk away. She went to Daisuke and threaded her fingers through his as Sora's mother explained the American tradition of throwing the bouquet and asked all the girls who weren't married or engaged to come out on the dance floor. Hikari left Daisuke standing there as she joined thirty or so young women.  
  
Takeru knew she was the prettiest one out there.  
  
You look so good in love  
  
Takeru couldn't help but notice that Hikari turned and gave Daisuke a wink as Mrs. Takenouchi counted down, "Three, two, one!"  
  
You want him, that's easy to see  
  
Sora threw the bouquet backwards over her head. It hit the low ceiling and bounced on a couple of girls' heads before it was finally caught.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the lucky girl.  
  
Hikari stood with a shocked expression on her face, gazing down at the yellow and blue roses. Then she laughed joyfully and walked to Daisuke. She gave him a quick kiss, then put her arm around him and held up the bouquet with her other hand triumphantly. Daisuke smiled about the whole thing, pretending to look at the flowers in shock. Pictures were snapped.  
  
At last, Daisuke waved his arm in the air for everyone's attention. "Hey!" He turned to face Hikari. "I was going to wait and do this later, when I dropped you off tonight, but the perfect opportunity has presented itself, and I know what a sucker you are for fairytale endings." He pulled something out of his coat pocket and got down on one knee before her. "Hika-chan, I'm madly in love with you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"  
  
Hikari put her free hand up to her mouth. "Oh, Dai-chan..." The color rose to her cheeks. "I love you, too. Yes. Yes!"  
  
The room burst into applause. Daisuke stood and slid the ring on her finger, then kissed her.  
  
Hikari began to shed happy tears, and Takeru sighed deeply, staring at the sparkling trails they made on her face.  
  
You look so good in love  
  
Takeru stood and made his way to the exit. It was better that he not be there. He wasn't emotionally ready to congratulate her. He'd call her tomorrow, maybe.  
  
As the door shut behind him, he finally let his own tears spill down his face. He had been such an idiot. He'd blown his chance. Now she had made her final choice, and it was his fault for not figuring it out sooner.  
  
At least she would be happy. They would be happy. It would be Takeru's comfort in his loneliness. And yet, if only it had been him...  
  
He'd get over it in time, he was sure. He'd stand beside Daisuke at the next wedding and hand him the rings.  
  
And he would smile, just for Hikari.  
  
I wish you still wanted me.  
  
A/N: Wow! Concept to complete in eleven hours! Seriously, I was listening to the song on my way home about 12:30-45 pm and thought, "That'd be a bittersweet fic...hmm...Hikari...Dai thiking of Kari with Takeru? NO!! Better yet, vice versa!" And I finished typing the last sentence at 11:45 pm. Wow.  
  
Yeah, I figure Dai and Kari will tie the knot before Ken and Miyako even though Ken popped the question first. Why? Ken seems like the long-engagement type to me. "I want to marry you--as soon as I finish college." "As soon as the business is up and running." "As soon as I can afford to buy us a house." You know.  
  
Anywho, hope ya liked it. Thanks for reading. Now, go review. Maybe it'll add enough karma to your tab that the bouquet'll fall where *you* want it at the next wedding you go to. ^_^** J/k. But seriously, review. 


End file.
